A Letter To You
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Minerva writes a love letter to Albus, but she never intended for him to receive it... Rated T, because I'm paranoid.
1. The Letter

**A/N: **Hey guys. I have another AD/MM fic for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it. And this time, it will have a few more chapters too. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Dear Albus, **_

_** I'm afraid that I have been keeping something from you for quite a long time. I hope you can understand why though. It's just that, I am scared. Afraid that if I tell you this, then you will no longer wish to be friends with me.**_

_**Well, here goes nothing.**_

_**Albus. I have been in love with you for a very long time. The moment I first laid my eyes upon you, I just stopped. Everything stopped. I was frozen, as if in a trance. Watching you as you made an announcement to the whole school, whilst in the great hall. It was my first day here at Hogwarts, when our eyes first met.**_

_**As time passed, these feelings became stronger, especially as I got to know you, by playing chess with you, or having late night chats, and drinking tea and eating biscuits with you.**_

_**There are times when I find it difficult to hide my feelings from you. Sometimes they are so close to the surface, that they almost overwhelm me.**_

_**I love many things about you. The way your glistening blue eyes always seem to twinkle when you are happy. The way you peer over your half moon spectacles when you are reading something. I love the way your hand feels, when it brushes accidentally against mine when we reach for the same thing by mistake, or when we walk side by side.**_

_**There are times when my thoughts are like a suffocating darkness that threatens to consume my mind. But you are always there to shine light through them, by giving advice when needed, or just by simply snapping me out of them. Which has a big contribution to clearing my swirling head.**_

_**You always seem to be there for me, whenever I am in need of a friend. You always help whenever possible. And you always catch me when I fall. (Sometimes literally).**_

_**However, despite all this, I feel as if my love for you is forbidden. That it could bring too many complications to our friendship. Or make things very awkward between us, and that, if you find out about my love for you, then it will split us apart.**_

_**Many years ago, I didn't even know you, but, now I can't imagine a single day without you. If you weren't in my life, I would feel empty. I would feel incomplete.**_

_**I love you Albus. And I always will.**_

_**Love, Minerva.**_

Minerva quickly wrote Albus' name on the front of the paper, then immediately folded the letter and hid it in a pocket within her robe, then left her office, her robes bellowing out behind her.


	2. A Mysterious Note

A/N: **Hey guys. The second chapter is up and running! I would like to thank those who reviewed. But of course, thank you all for reading too. A story wouldn't be a story without readers. Thank u all. Now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva rushed through the candle-lit, arching corridors of Hogwarts. The echoes of her footsteps disappearing down both ends of the deserted passageways. Her black, robes cascading out behind her, and her crooked, pointy hat obligingly sitting on top of her head.

It was almost time to teach her second years.

As she continued on her way, a few students greeted her here and there. Others didn't notice her, obviously busy chatting about homework or going to Hogsmeade on the upcoming weekend.

As her long robes continued sweeping through the air, she didn't notice the tiny white, square-folded piece of paper, slip out from her pocket, and collapse onto the floor near the giant staircase.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in his office, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened silently, as a young boy, who looked around twelve entered.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir. But I found this with your name on it. It looks like a note or something," he said shyly.

"Ah, thank you, Ralph." The boy quickly gave the note to him and hurried out the door.

Albus examined the little square closely. His first name was written on the front of it, in a beautiful golden ink, the letters decorated in swirls.

_Well. I guess there's only one thing to do..._thought Albus.

_**Dear Albus...**_

* * *

The students left the classroom in a frenzy, trying to rush to The Great Hall for lunch.

Minerva left a little after them, seeing that she had to put away her teaching materials first.

Minerva entered The Great Hall. She strode up the centre aisle as ghosts flew above her head, and students chatted enthusiastically. The hall was in the shape of a grand arch, towering over everyone. The candles were blaring throughout the hall, as they floated easily above everyone's heads. She could see all the professors already there, at the top of the Hall.

She went over to the striking table, and gracefully sat down next to Hagrid.

* * *

Albus continued reading the letter he had received from Ralph earlier. Shock and surprise danced across his face as he took in every single detail Minerva had written. However, he couldn't help but smile at one paragraph in particular.

**_I love many things about you. The way your glistening blue eyes always seem to twinkle when you are happy. The way you peer over your half moon spectacles when you are reading something. I love the way your hand feels, when it brushes accidentally against mine when we reach for the same thing by mistake, or when we walk side by side._**

He kept replaying these words over and over again in his mind. They were soothing, and made him feel happy. The one thing that shocked him most was the final sentence of the letter.

_**I love you, Albus. And I always will.**_

_She loves me?_ He wondered. He didn't know what to think. How was he going to approach Minerva about it? But then there is the possibility of it really being from Minerva.

_I know what I have to do,_ thought Albus.

Albus quickly went up to the owlry and attached a note to the leg of a majestic Great Grey. He watched it take flight through the door, and awaited for the arrival of Professor McGonagall, as he went to do some work in his office.


	3. A Sudden Realisation

A/N: **Hey guys. Here is another chapter! I want to give a huge thank you to all of those who have read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story! You have all made my day :D Well guys. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The magnificent Great Grey owl soared through the long corridors of the olden school. It came through the doors of the Great Hall and landed on the table where the head of Gryffindor sat. The owl flew off again when she picked up the note.

_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**I must speak with you about something. Come to my office as soon as your free. It's very important.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**AD.**_

Minerva abruptly stood, startling the other professors, and drawing some confused stares from the some of the students to her.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Asked Hagrid, concern evident in his warm, brown eyes.

"Oh. Nothing, Hagrid. Just remembered that I need to go somewhere," she quietly told him.

She quickly made her way down the hall, but paused momentarily when something caught her ear.

"I saw a note today," said Ralph. "I handed it in to Professor Dumbledore. It had his name on it. I don't know where it came from."

Minerva glanced at her robes worriedly for a second. She dashed down the corridor of the hall, successfully departing through the gigantic, brown doors. Once out of the hall, she halted to a stop then frantically searched her robes. When nothing was found, she realised, with a heavy heart, that she had lost the note. And that the note that the boy had given Albus, must have been the one that she had never intended to give.

She leaned dejectedly against the wall. _Perhaps that's why he needs to speak with me_, she thought. _What the hell am I going to do? _Dread began to course throughout her body.

Minerva touched her face, and felt something wet. Warm, salty tears had begun to fall freely, as her mind became a chaotic pool of thoughts.

Minerva headed to her quarters before anyone had a chance to see her in this state. She was crying for what seemed like the already lost friendship between her and Albus. _I've lost him,_ she thought. _I know he doesn't love me back, I just know he doesn't._

However, she didn't realise, that she was completely wrong...

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. And, it was officially the weekend. It was now time for dinner.

Albus entered the Great Hall, and walked towards the long table of teachers. He sat down next to Snape, and started making conversation with him. Immediately he noticed a missing presence.

The whole time during dinner, he couldn't help but glance at the doors, hoping that Minerva would show up. But, to his dismay, she didn't.

He left the Hall disappointed. _I must speak with her,_ he thought._ I am going to go and find her._

* * *

Minerva wandered through the deep forest, trying to clear her mind. The trees stirred through the wind, creating a semi-loud rustling noise to emanate throughout the half-lit forest. The occasional tweet of a bird, or a hoot of an owl, made the forest seem a little eery. The small sound of an old twig snapping could be heard with each footstep she took. The sound of her breath was another indication that she was alone.

She carried on wandering aimlessly until she came across a small, glimmering lake. She sat down near the edge of it. Tall grass surrounded some of the perimeter, leaving small gaps in between.

Minerva drew her knees close to her chest, in order to rest her head on them. She was confused, and alone. The letter she had written, was created as a way of emptying her mind. A way to escape from her feelings for a while. Not create a dilemma.

A short while passed and the sun was beginning to set, the golden rays beaming through the thick canopy of leaves.

She started to make her way back to Hogwarts. However, there was a danger lurking nearby...


	4. In Danger

A/N: **Hey guys. The fourth chapter is here! :D I hope it isn't too short. But the next one will be longer. Anyway. Thanks again for all those who are reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! love u guys :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus had searched the entire school for Minerva. He looked in her office, her quarters, the library, the staff room, her classroom. He had even asked several of the professors if they had seen her, but they all said that they hadn't. He had even checked outside. But wasn't successful.

He was starting to get really worried. He didn't know where else to look. But then, a sudden thought entered his mind. _She quite often likes to go on walks_, he thought. And with that in mind, he decided to try the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

A piercing howl emitted throughout the dark forest, sharply cutting through all the silence of the night. The wolves dashed through the forest. They had picked up on a human scent. Prey. They were starving. Hunger driving them to hunt.

They continued on their path, the leader of the pack howling every now and then to guide them towards their potential meal.

An abrupt halt. The leader sniffed the air, and howled a final time, alerting all the members of the group that the prey was near.

* * *

Minerva continued on her way throughout the forest, hoping to return to Hogwarts shortly.

A sudden howl sounded through the shadowy woodland, causing Minerva to pause briefly. She continued walking. Then stopped. She saw a pair of golden, glowing eyes, staring at her. The wolf glared at her, as if analysing her.

A movement. She turned. Another lurked near. A growl to her left. A grunt to her right. She was surrounded. Minerva was frozen in fear.

The wolves began to close in on her, each step seeming to take forever. Reflexively she took out her wand, and whispered lumos. The tip of her wand glowed brightly in an instant, startling the wolves and angering them further.

One of the wolves bounded forward, attempting to lash out at her. The wolf succeeded, causing Minerva to stumble backwards, and fall onto the ground. Her wand fell to a short distance away from her, leaving her vulnerable to the wolves. Something began stinging. It was her leg. There was a giant gash in her leg. Blood was trickling down the side of her leg.

* * *

Albus ran to the sound of the howls, using them to lead him to Minerva. He knew what each howl meant. They were gaining on Minerva. She was in danger.

He kept running, until he saw a small glow. _Minerva_! He thought. The next thing he knew, she had plunged to the ground, her wand falling into the distance. He heard her cry out in pain.

"Albus!" She yelled in fear.

He rushed forward, and cast a spell to chase off the wolves. Only some of the wolves disappeared into the woods. Others stayed behind, not intimidated by the old wizard. Albus cast a different spell, and this time, the remaining wolves fled after the other members of the pack.

Albus went over to Minerva. He cast a quick diagnostic charm. He saw blue smoke hovering above her leg, indicating that she was injured.

"Minerva. I'm here."

"Albus?" She asked.

"Come on. Let's get you to the med bay," he said.

He carefully lifted her up into his arms and began heading back to Hogwarts. Minerva secured her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.


	5. Private Conversations

A/N: **Hey guys. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! And thanks again for reading! I am happy to announce, that the final chapter is here :D I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Minerva lay quietly on one of the beds in the medical bay, while Madame Pomfrey attended to her wound. She used a healing spell to heal the deep gash. Albus waited with Minerva. He didn't want to leave her. Poppy gave Minerva a pepper up potion, in order to restore some of the blood that she had lost. It tasted very bitter.

Minerva was trapped in her thoughts, not speaking a word to either of them. She glanced at Albus, but quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her with concern in his eyes. She was ashamed of herself for putting herself in danger like that. She was careless. She should have been more careful.

When Poppy had finished she and Albus went to her office to talk privately.

"What happened, Albus?"

"She was attacked by a pack of wolves in the Forbidden Forest," he told her calmly.

"What on earth was Minerva doing out there?"

"I don't know. I still have to speak to her about it," he said.

"Be sure that you do," she said, worried for her friend.

With that said, he headed back over to where Minerva was lying down. As he approached her, she turned to look at him, but didn't say anything.

"Minerva. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I should have been there sooner."

"It wasn't your fault, Albus."

"Come, my dear. I would like to speak to you privately," he said.

She nodded her head in agreement, and they both headed up to his quarters.

* * *

Minerva sat down on the colourful sofa, watching Albus make some tea. He sat down next to her. He poured her some tea and handed her the cup. She said a quick thank you then took a sip of the warm liquid.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, both collecting their thoughts on what they wanted to say.

"Minerva." She turned to look at him. "I need to tell you something. First of all. I received a letter today, from you. I now know that you love me. And that you have been in love with me for a very long time," he calmly stated.

She grimaced when he said this. Waiting for him to tell her that he didn't return the feelings.

"I never intended for you to receive that letter. It was a way to help clear my head for a while. Despite that though, I know that you don't love me back, Albus. Why can't you just tell me that?"

She started to get up to leave, but as she made her way to the door, he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Minerva, wait. Please."

"No, Albus. I know you d-" He cut her off with an unexpected kiss to her lips.

He held her close to him. For the first moment or so, she froze with shock, but soon began to respond by placing her arms around his neck and moving her lips with his. Albus ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance and pleading to deepen the kiss.

He began placing feather-touch kisses along her jaw, making shivers run down her spine. He continued his way along her neck, and just behind her ear. He started nibbling there, as Minerva carded her fingers through his long, silvery hair. He returned to her lips for a few more moments. Then, they reluctantly broke the kiss, and caught their breaths for a couple of moments.

"Minerva. You don't know how wrong you are. Minerva McGonagall, I love you very much. And I have been in love with you for many years. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. So, I don't want you thinking for one second that I don't love you." At this confession, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Albus." She said happily. "I should have told you sooner. I was just scared."

"I know, my dear. It doesn't matter now."

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

He lead her over to the sofa, and he lay down, with Minerva snuggling up against his side. They shared one more passionate kiss, before they both fully settled on the sofa. Minerva rested her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. She listened to the soothing beat of his heart, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, with Albus drifting off shortly after.

**_The End_**


End file.
